


Her Protector

by sarahp5221



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, College, Gen, Gotham, Holland Roden - Freeform, Jim Gordon - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Sequel, Tabitha Galavan - Freeform, dccomics - Freeform, hisflower, jerome valeska - Freeform, theo galavan - Freeform, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahp5221/pseuds/sarahp5221
Summary: A trained assassin is forced to help mend a terrified introvert
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to His Flower. This is also on my Wattpad if you'd rather read there. Link is attached. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/135152669-her-protector

"Rose Galavan." Rose smiled as she walked across the wooden stage, accepting her high school diploma and shaking hands with her principle as well as some other school officials. When she looked out to the audience, her eyes landed on Jim first. He looked like a proud father, watching as his first kid graduated from high school.

The pair have grown since the night Jerome died. Rose eventually told him the truth about herself, her real last name and how her uncle was Theo Galavan. Jim made the promise that Rose won't have to return to him. That she won't have to fear her uncle any more. That Rose won't have anything to fear anymore.

In some way, that promise was kept. After everything that happened after Jerome, such as Theo trying to take over Gotham (and getting himself killed due to that), Jim had kept up his promise during that time and even after her uncle was gone. He made sure that Rose was safe in Gotham. He made sure she finished up the time she had left in her senior year of high school. He had been taking care of the young girl ever since she first came to him after Jerome's death.

In the audience were Bruce and Alfred. The pair had become somewhat like family as well. It wasn't much, but Rose was grateful to have them around. Harvey was also in the audience with Jim, who became a fun uncle (one that Rose never had) to her. He made her smile and laugh. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had laughed before she had a conversation with Harvey.

Others were in the audience to support Rose as well. It seemed like Jim made a big deal about Rose's graduation at the precinct.

When the whole ceremony was over, Rose walked out to the main area. She scanned the crowd a few times before her eyes landed on Jim, who was making his way over to her. She met him halfway and was engulfed into a hug from him.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," He told her before releasing her from his hug. "Look at all you did after all that happened." He smiled at her before others congratulated her.

"I'm just glad this is all over now," the girl smiled as she walked out of the building with her entourage following her. "I'll be attending college-" a concern look on Jim's face made her add, "-nearby of course."

Rose stopped at Jim's car, listening to the plans for the evening. They would meet up at Wayne Manor to officially celebrate Rose's high school graduation.

And in a short couple months, the girl would be attending college. Away from all the craziness in Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 1

It was pictures that haunted Rose. The very thing she loved the most was what terrified her the most now. Making it worse for her was that they were mental pictures. Jerome's death etched into her brain till her death.

Seeing the knife plunged into his neck. Watching his body drop to the ground. The bloody smile on his dead body.

She wanted these images to stop. To leave her mind. Stop haunting her whenever she closed her eyes. 

Rose wondered how she could sleep at night. Every single time she closed her eyes Jerome's face was smiling at her. His crazed eyes with the smile curving up to his cheeks. 

"Rose,"

The girl looked up from her dinner and at Jim. He was sitting across from her, enjoying their last dinner together before she went to college in the morning. 

"Everything alright?" He's noticed Rose acting a little odd as her move-in day approached. The girl nodded her head though. No need to make him worry about something that he shouldn't have to worry about. It should be Rose worry about college, not Jim. 

"Everything is fine," she assured him before taking a bite of the meal. 'Perfectly fine,' she thought to herself before looking back down at the plate. "You checked the campus security right?" She asked him before putting her fork down. 

It took the two of them a long time to find a safe college for Rose. Of course, the main thing in both their minds was security. With Rose's title being public now, as well as some with knowledge about her relationship with Jerome, both Jim and Rose wanted her to be safe while away at college.

Jim nodded his head while taking a sip of his drink. "I even talked with them about your situation," he placed the glass down on the wooden table. "They will ensure that you are safe during your time on campus." He stared at the girl sitting before him. "Have everything packed?" 

Rose nodded her head again. Something seemed off about the whole security thing. A bunch of people knowing who she is. If they are natives to Gotham, then she wouldn't know who to trust with her life. Is it worth bringing this up to Jim right now? Knowing that they leave tomorrow to drop Rose off at college? 

'It won't be a big deal,' Rose tried to assure herself while gripping the napkin on her lap. 'I'll be safe at college. Jim and I went over this many times already.' 

"I'm going to make sure that I have everything packed," Rose told Jim while putting her dishes away in the sink. She quickly made refugee into her room, the guest bedroom, where it was filled with packed suitcases, bags, and boxes. 

Clothes; all neatly packed in the suitcases. Art supplies; packed within boxes and bags (a complete necessity for the ginger girl). Bedding; also packed away in boxes. It seemed like the girl had everything she needed. Something felt like it was missing though. She couldn't decide what though. 

There was a paper on her nightstand which had her entire college list. There were red exes next to each item written down on the paper. According to the paper, Rose was ready for college. Nothing was missing, and she should be all prepared for move-in day tomorrow morning. 

She opened the drawer to put the paper away, and there it was. A masked girl in a strapless gown in the arms of a masked boy in a simple suit. His drawing. Why did she keep it? The images started to flood back into her mind. Flashing before her eyes. The blood, the smile, the knife. 

Rose quickly dropped the paper before shutting the drawer shut. She sat down on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly to her. She kept taking deep breaths and refused to close her eyes. Rose didn't want to see the images anymore. 

He's gone. He isn't coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose could feel a put starting to grow in her stomach. Something about them getting closer and closer to the college made the girl regret almost everything.

She stared out the window, rubbing her hands on her clothed thighs while listening to the car humming as Jim drove down the rode. It was a quiet drive, and Rose didn't mind that. She just felt like something was missing.

It was officially drop off day. Meaning the Rose will be starting college in a few days. She will no longer be under the same roof as Jim. Could that be what's making her nervous? Maybe that was the missing part?

The car suddenly stopped. Rose was parked in front of her dorm building. She already had her college ID and her room key. All they needed to do was bring her stuff in, and she would be on her own. Alone in a college dorm. Depending her life on campus security.

She stayed still in her seat while Jim got out to start grabbing her belongings. Rose was slowly starting to regret this idea. She didn't want to leave Jim just yet. She wanted to stay in the apartment a little longer where she knew she would be safe. Where no one could target her.

Rose finally opened the door to help Jim with her things. She kept her mouth shut while she grabbed bags. They started to walk towards the building together.

It really wasn't until when they got everything from the car, when Rose started to think about speaking up.

"I don't know how I feel about this." She finally spoke up to Jim.

The man looked at her in confusion, mid process of making her bed. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go to college?"

Rose nodded her head. "I do, just, I don't know how I feel about the security here." She hoped that Jim understood what she was talking about.

"Rose, I already talked to the campus security. They promised to keep an extra close eye on her."

Rose shook her head before bringing her thumbnail to her mouth. "I don't trust the security here. How do I know that they aren't influenced by anything that's been going on?"

Jim stopped what he was doing before facing the girl. He rubbed his chin before looking to the ground. "Is this your way of asking for a personal bodyguard?" He asked her.

Rose hated the idea of it. She nodded her head though. She felt safer thinking that someone would be with her, sworn to protect her at all costs.

Before he died, he would've protected Rose no matter what. As much as she didn't like the way or his methods. A part of it was comforting. In an odd way. But he is gone. Dead.

Jim nodded his head in silence before looking around the small room. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do." He promised Rose.

"No police officers." Rose added on. No matter how much time she spent at the precinct, Rose still felt like officers had this hatred towards her. Because he killed their previous Commissioner.

Again, Jim nodded his head, slightly understanding Rose's point of view for that. He only pursued his lips before looking back to the bed he was making. "I'll see what I can do."

Rose gave a small smile before starting to unpack her clothes, hanging them and putting them in the drawers.

The move-in process was quiet between them, only few interactions on where Rose wanted something placed in her room.

When it was all done, Jim gave the girl a tight hug as a goodbye. "I'll come by in a couple weeks." He promised her, before placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Have fun, stay safe, and keep up the grades."

Rose nodded before muttering a bye, watching as he left the room. The door clicked behind him, locking itself immediately. As much as Rose wanted to feel safe with the locked door, locked windows, and also being on the top floor, the girl still didn't feel safe. She had this uncomfortable feeling. Like she was being watched or something.

The girl went to close the blinds, hoping that made it go away. It didn't though. It still felt like someone was watching her.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose was nervous when the first day rolled around. She stared at her mirror. Her hair laid neatly past her shoulders. Her hands gripped the cuffs of the sweater she was wearing. The girl looked to the floor. The only thing she seemed to feel comfortable with was the sweater. It was covering all of her arms, her shoulders, and went right up to the bottom of her neck. 

She was starting to regret the skirt and flats. Rose looked over to her clock near her bedside. 7:30. Her 8 am would be starting soon. Taking a deep breath, Rose grabbed her bag, dorm key, and cell-phone before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

When she walked across the campus, Rose felt herself constantly pulling the sleeves down her arms. A growing pit formed in her stomach and a stiff feeling growing on her neck. Though they were covered with her sweater, Rose could feel the hairs on her arm standing up. 

She suddenly looked around herself. People were around and walking to classes. Paying no mind to her. She was just another college student like them. 

Then she saw a glimpse of ginger hair. A dark vibrant color ginger hair. It had to be him, standing still and watching his own flower.

Rose sucked in a breath before she closed her eyes and tore her eyes away from where she saw it. 

'He can't be here,' Rose thought to herself while covering her face with her hands. She could feel warm tears falling onto her hands. 'He's gone. I saw it too. He's-

"Are you alright?"

Rose let out a shriek when she felt a sudden touch on her. She shoved herself away from the person before putting arms up in protection. Before her was only another college student. A guy with slicked-down brown hair, dressed in a sweater shirt and dress pants. Completely harmless. 

"Sorry," Rose apologized to him while quickly wiping tears off her face. In that process, she scanned her surroundings. There were no sights of the ginger hair. The hair that terrified her. "I'm fine." She slowly spoke when she noticed that he wasn't there. 

'He's truly gone' Rose thought to herself before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry for what happened." She quickly apologized to him. The girl took off before the guy could put in another word to her.

She sped-walk now, hurrying to the correct building with her head down, avoiding any eye contact with people. Rose didn't want to look up either. She only hoped that what she saw was just her imagination and that she needed to get it in her that he was gone.

Her shoes echoed across the floor as entered the building where her class was. Up the stairs, down the left hallway and first door on the right. Psychology 101. 

It was the beginning of Rose's new life. Not really a new life, but it would continue her onto the right path of her dream. Get through college, get a degree, and become a psychologist specializing in art therapy. Get far from Gotham and hopefully any thought or memory of him as well. 

Rose pulled out her notebook, folder, and a pen as the class got started. 

Far from Gotham sounded nice as she thought about it. Far from the craziness and deaths. She could get a new life. Become a new Rose, build her career, find a husband, and start a family. A picture-perfect life for Rose. Slowly let her past, especially what happened within the last year, slowly let that all fade away. Him. Theo. Tabitha. Everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Rose walked into her room, slightly exhausted from her first day of classes. But it was all done and she was ready to get a start on the homework that she wanted to get a start on.

Of course, the moment she laid down on her bed, Rose's computer played a little ding, telling her that she had a new notification. Sighing, she got out of bed and shuffled over to the computer. She sat down in front of the computer, see a notice for a new message from someone unknown.

Confused, the girl opened the message before catching her breath in her throat.

Unknown: My dear flower, don't you worry, for one day we will be together soon.

She reread the message multiple times.

'It can't be from him,' the girl thought to herself. 'He's gone.' she told herself for possible hundredth time of the day. She has reassured herself many times during the day. This seemed to be the last straw though.

Tears were streaming down her face as she shallowly breathed in and out. Flower was his nickname though. Only he used it. He's gone though, as Rose told herself many times. There's no way this can be him.

Rose rushed to her bag and pulled her phone out, unconsciously typing down the numbers to Jim's cell phone. She paused though as her thumb hovered over the call button.

Rose couldn't do this to Jim. He had his job to focus on. She didn't want him to be worrying about her while working on a case. The ginger girl deleted the call before putting her phone on her nightstand.

Rose looked over to the computer before sitting down in front of it again. Her fingers sat gently on the keys as she stared at the message. It could be from him.

She shook her head though. She was there when it happened. When he-

Rose couldn't finish the thought. Images flashed before her. She squeezed her eyes as she tried to get rid of them.

She snapped her eyes open and stared at the computer screen once more. 'This message,' she thought to herself. 'It has to be some prank.'

That seemed to be the only logical thing that somewhat calmed the girl down.

Rose: Don't message me again.

She took a deep breath before hitting enter, sending the message. The girl sat there for a minute before moving her mouse to exit out of the tab.

But the little ding came again, and a new message popped up.

Unknown: My dear flower, there's no need to say that. I will come to you and we will be together again. A king reunited with his beloved queen.

Rose held herself when she saw the message. She hurried up to close her window shades before pacing around her small room. Homework was out of her mind now.

Was this some type of stalker? A wannabe? This person, whoever it may be, was scaring Rose. Someone knew her email, her personal email. Delete it and get a new one? That sounded reasonable but she would need to add her contacts again.

Rose should tell Jim. Maybe he could attempt to find whoever sent these to her.

She shook her head. Jim has his job to do. He has cases that need his focus and people that need his saving. Rose couldn't add to his caseload. He was already trying to find someone to be a personal bodyguard. Adding some type of stalker would make her seem needy.

Rose took a deep breath before closing the tab and turning her computer off. Out of sight, out of mind. She doesn't need anything to ruin this year. First it was him, and now this random stalker person.

"Not today," Rose whispered to herself while staring at the blank screen. "New year and far from Gotham."


	6. Chapter 5

It was the weekend Rose has been looking forward to since possibly move-in day. Jim was coming to see Rose. He had called earlier in the week, telling her that he believed that he had found the person Rose has been waiting for.

And Rose couldn't wait to get this personal bodyguard, no matter how much of a spoil rich girl this made her come off as. But the messages were getting worse. It started off as once a day, since the first one. Rose would read them before deleting the chat. It only got worse though during the month. Multiple times a day Rose would get notifications, and she started to get text messages as well.

Whoever this person was, was now harassing her. They somehow managed to find her phone number. What would be next? Phone calls harassing her? Constantly calling her Flower? Making promises that she and this stranger would be united?

She hated the idea that this person was trying to act like him. The person wasn't him though. That was something that she had to constantly remind herself. That he was gone. Gone for good.

But that's not the point at the moment. Jim would be on campus at any minute, and Rose needed to get those thoughts out of her mind for him. She would have at least that day to spend with Jim. Catch him up on everything about her college life, which would mainly be her classes.

Rose bounced to her door when she heard a knock on it. It had to be Jim no doubt.

"Hey kiddo," Rose smiled at the sight of the exhausted officer. She lead the way into the small room where they could talk for a little bit. "How's it been?"

"It's been good," Rose told him while moving some stuff off her bed. "Classes are classes, but nothing that I can't hand-"

She cut herself to see the notorious bald assassin standing behind Jim. It amazed her that Jim and Victor Zsasz were able to get to the campus without shooting each other. Rose wondered why he was here though.

Zsasz worked for Oswald Penguin, the same man who's mother was killed by Theo Galavan. Her own uncle. Let's not mention what else Tabitha might've done to him as well.

"Am I going to die?" Rose's voice shook while she spoke. She looked to Jim feeling the palms of her hands starting to sweat. She didn't know what to do.

"No, no, no," Jim assured Rose, rushing to sit down next to her. He hugged her close to him, continuing to assure her that she wasn't going to die any time soon.

"Officer Gordon said that I was needed for my skills." Zsasz spoke slowly while looking around the girl's room, picking things up and examining them closely before putting them down. "I hope I get something good out of this."

"He was the only option?" Rose breathed out, hugging herself as she slowly processed what was happening. Victor Zsasz, notorious assassin of Gotham, was standing in her dorm room. An assassin, that Jim hired, would play the part as Rose's little bodyguard. She wouldn't believe it had she not seen it in the moment.

"The only one I could think of. You said no police officers," as Jim continued to explain himself, Rose could almost see things clearly now. Police station most likely hated her because of her association with her uncle and him.

So any police officer was out. That basically left anyone on the streets, but again, they most likely hated Rose because she was part of the high class. Everything could be given to her at her asking.

So yes, Victor Zsasz was technically the only option for Rose. Safest would be debatable for Rose.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." As much as she should've been comforted by that, Rose didn't feel such that. "Just anyone who threatens you."

'It sounds so much like him' Rose thought to herself, hearing his voice echo through her head. Hearing the little cackle as the end of it.

Rose squeezed her eyes and slowly reminded herself that he was gone. Can't come back at all. Like she's always been doing since that day. When she saw it all happen.

"Everything alright Rose?" Jim's voice broke the girl from her own thoughts.

Rose nodded her head, opening her eyes to stare at the carpeted floor. "Yeah," she assured him, looking up to see Victor Zsasz staring down at her. "Everything's going to fine now."


	7. Chapter 6

A month had passed since Victor became Rose's personal bodyguard. At least that's what he calls it. Rose refused to admit that she has been in need of a bodyguard. She calls it having someone to actually protect from danger on the campus. 

"Is there a reason," Rose continued to write answers to her study guide, barely listening to Victor as he spoke to her. "Why you hardly talk to people here?" 

Rose stopped writing. Her hand was frozen on the next word. Paused on the paper while she stared at it. She had her own reasons. Of course, according to her psychology class and depending on what perspective she takes of it, there are practically numerous answers that she could give him. 

"My uncle has given the world the truth behind the Galavan name," Rose stared at the paper, refusing to meet the eyes of Victor. "Besides, I have my own association with the little team he made. Not by choice of course." 

Rose wasn't sure what to tell him other than that. What else did he want to hear? 

The room was silent. The humming of the air condition unit filled it. 

Rose closed her pen before putting it next to her paper. She grabbed her room key and phone, telling Victor that she was just going to the bathroom. 

"You don't need me to watch do you?" Rose pursued her lips when she heard the comment. She just walked down the hall before stepping into the bathroom, and into a stall. 

Her phone vibrated as she left the stall and approached a sink. Confused, Rose opened it to see a new message. 

Unknown Number

My dear Flower, 

Time is approaching and we will soon be together. I will be there to protect you, my love. 

Rose placed the phone on the ceramic sink. She stared at the white ceramic, taking shallow breaths. 

First her email, and now her phone? What if this person figured out her college? Could they be watching her on campus? What did they mean by "there to protect her"? Are they watching her? Have they seen her with Victor following her around? 

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, slowly seeing his face appear in the darkness. She could hear his laughter echoing in her ears. Him reciting the message that was sent to her. 

"No," Rose spoke quietly, opening her eyes and stared at her reflection. 'It can't be him,' she thought to herself. 'Because he's gone. I saw it happen.'

The knife being plunged into his neck. Surprised, betrayal, maybe even hurt in his eyes. The blood flowing out of the side of his mouth and down his face. There was no way that he would survive that. 

"He's gone," Rose slowly told herself before quickly grabbing her phone. 

"Jerome is dead."


	8. Chapter 7

It was finally the weekend. Rose had already completed her homework, so this entire weekend was free for her. She wasn't sure of what to do with herself.

"Don't tell me it's another cooped up day in here." Victor had grown disgusted of the small room. It was rare if the girl decided to leave it. Of course, he wasn't used to being someone's personal protector. He was used to being called in to go after people and tally another kill.

"And what did you have in mind for the day?" Rose asked him while focusing on an email she was writing. "And I refuse to go into Gotham." She told him, quickly glancing over her shoulder to see the man rolling his eyes.

"If you so desperately want to leave the room, we can visit the town nearby."

"How college-student like." Victor quietly complained while absent-mindedly lowering and raising the blade on his box cutter. He looked back to the ginger girl, listening to her type away on the computer.

A small smile appeared on Rose's face when she heard a sigh and bland "fine" coming from Victor.

"Couldn't handle another second," Rose told him while slipping on her shoes and grabbing a jacket.

The only way for them to actually get to the little town near the college was the college's shuttle. And to say the least, there were a lot of looks as Victor followed behind Rose, and even sat down next to her. In some people's minds, they didn't understand how someone like shy Rose knew this cold looking stranger.

"This history of this place is really cool," Rose told Victor while walking down the sidewalk. She looked between a town book she had grabbed and the path in front of her. "It-"

"Do us both the favor, and stop all this talk." He told Rose. Victor had to note, this sudden behavior change made him somewhat concern for the girl. She didn't seem so timid and scared as she would be on campus.

"So why the clown?" Rose was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" Rose slowly asked him. She ran her thumb on the edges of the book pages. Distracting herself from what she had going through her head. Possible questions that he might ask her about Jerome.

"Just why him?"

Why did Rose have a relationship with him? She didn't think there was much of a relationship there. More fear-based if you asked her. Which technically was happening.

"I volunteered at Arkham Asylum on my own time. Jerome was part of this group art session I would lead while there. I guess he took an interest in me or something." Was that how it started? Or was it back when they came into the penthouse?

"And you wanted him?"

Memories came flooding back. When Jerome made his first outburst, pinning her against the wall, the night before her birthday, the various personal questions he would ask her. They were things that haunted her but made Rose feel better that he was gone.

The nicer ones slowly came back. The various times where the two laid on her bed, quietly listening to music, that one time they spent most of the day at the park; Jerome almost seemed like a normal teenage boy and not some deranged killer. She thought back to the drawing he made too. It made her think that even the worst of people might be capable of some emotions.

"There were some parts of him that I enjoyed," Rose slowly told Victor as they walked. "Where all the crime he did just disappear and he was just some normal boy." She swallowed her own saliva, in need of a change of subject. "But those parts would disappear quickly."

Rose looked around, and a small brick cafe grabbed her attention. "I'm going to check that out." She quickly crossed the street to get to the cafe before Victor could ask another question about Jerome.

Rose took deep breaths while staring at the coffee menu. Who was she kidding? She didn't like coffee. The bitter taste it had after one sip. The tea part of the menu was slim.

She peaked over her shoulder, and there was Victor, standing outside the door watching the people walk by.

'At least he's good at his job.' Rose thought to herself before putting in her order.

Victor and Rose walked down the sidewalk in silence again when the girl left the cafe. Jerome wasn't in the head of either of them for now.


	9. Chapter 8

Rose was in the middle of class when Jim and Harvey showed up at the campus. Specifically her class. It was the most attention she got from her classmates; every eye on her as she walked out with Victor following her out the door. 

It really wasn't until when they got to the parking lot, where the police car was waiting when Rose got the idea that something was wrong. 

Jim ushered the girl into the car, before getting into the passenger side.

"Dwight Pollard, does that name sound familiar?" Jim asked Rose. 

Rose looked between the officers before shaking her head no. "Should I?" 

"He works at the morgue where our latest victim in a case used to be dead at. Now she's dead in the ME's office." Harvey told her while he started driving the car away from campus. 

"So what does this have to do with me?" Fear filled Rose, and it was obvious in her voice. She was getting farther and farther away from campus, and it seemed like she was getting close to Gotham. 

"We had someone look into him," Jim started. He turned around to face Rose. "He's been continuously contacting one person." 

The look on Jim's face said it all. This Dwight Pollard guy has been the one contacting Rose, pretending to be Jerome this entire time. 

"I didn't know what to do," Rose told Jim. "These messages kept coming in and they kept pretending to be him." 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jim almost yelled at Rose. "Or even Zsasz? His main reason is to protect you Rose." 

"And possibly risk the life of some idiotic teenager? Because he would do it." 

"She does have a point," Victor told Jim while looking at the gun in his hand. "So do we just kill this Dwight guy?" 

Silence had filled the police car. Panic started to fill Rose when she saw the sign, welcoming her back into Gotham City. 

"What are we doing?" Rose looked to Jim. 

Regret filled his face as he turned away from Rose. "There's something about you Rose that Dwight wants,"

"So I'm going to be bait? Let this guy get me and see where it goes from there?" This sudden rise in Rose's voice had gotten Victor's attention. He could see the fear on her now.

"Jim, I believe this goes against what I was told to do," Victor told the police officer. "This wouldn't necessarily be protecting her."

"Then you can temporarily be off the job." 

"Jim," Harvey spoke up, looking to his partner. "Your risking Rose's life for this case. We don't even know if Dwight's involved with this." 

Jim didn't say anything, he just stared out the windshield, heading back to the morgue to follow Dwight. 

***

Rose stuck mainly to Victor as they walked into some abandoned building. A crowd of people were standing, waiting for something to happen. 

"But not illegal," Jim answered to Harvey's comment about this whole thing being weird. 

A small light appeared on stage, which dimmed the darkroom. People started to clap and cheer to the person on stage. 

"Ok, weirder." Harvey's comment made Rose uneasy.

The person on stage, who Rose assumed to be Dwight Pollard, proceeded to talk about people were slaves. 

"But there was someone who understood." He told the already rallied up crowd. "Someone who spoke out, who stood up,"

"A man with no fear." It was the way he said it, is what made Rose nervous. He already knew the answer, and that's what terrified Rose. The pit in her stomach continued to grow. When the make-shift projector screen came down, her breathing quickened.

"Hello, Gotham City!" 

Her breath hitched. Unintentionally, Rose grabbed Victor's arm while continuing to stare at the screen. 

It answered everything. Why Dwight continuously messaged Rose. Always calling her Flower. 

The cheering and applause made her sick. Why did they want this? 

"GCPD!" Harvey called out before shooting his gun. 

Rose covered her ears at the noise. She was pushed and shoved. She could hear screaming, yelling and laughter. 

Someone had grabbed her arm, and started pulling her what seemed to be away from the chaos. Rose could only hope that it was Victor or Harvey getting her to safety. 

Only, when the voice spoke, it wasn't what she wanted. "Don't worry little Flower, I'll reunite you with Jerome once again."


	10. Chapter 9

"This proves your design works. She came back to life."

Rose had no idea who the stranger was before her. All she really knew what was this place was something she didn't want to be in a minute longer.

"It's time to get him." Dwight told this stranger.

"Get who?"

It was a stupid question. She didn't know why she asked it. The look on Dwight's face said it all.

He wanted Jerome.

While Dwight had gone to get the body, Rose was left behind at the building. She didn't dare to venture. She just sat on the ground and held herself. The girl could only hope that they were looking for her or planning some way to get her out of the hands of these lunatics.

She was startled when she heard doors opening. Nearly fainted at the sight of people caring in the dead body. Jerome's dead body.

"Once we're done here, you and Jerome will be together. Work together to rebuild Gotham." Dwight had told Rose before getting straight to work.

"I never wanted this," Rose told him, looking away when she saw him insert things into Jerome's body. "I wanted to leave with him, but he still wanted to make a mark."

"But you see little Flower," Dwight continued to do his work. "You won't need anyone to protect you anymore. For Jerome will be back, and that is all you will need."

Rose didn't have the strength to tell him the truth. How much Jerome had terrified her. How with the snap of a finger, he could go from an innocent teenage boy to the Jerome that Dwight idolized. A psychopath.

A small buzz filled the room. Rose turned to face Dwight, witnessing him pulling down levers and cackling.

"What are you doing?" She yelled before covering herself, fearing of possibly getting electrocuted by the devices.

***

After numerous attempts, Rose cowered away from Dwight and Jerome's body. Tears of fear streaming down her face, watching an anxious Dwight hurry around his station.

Jerome laid still on the metal bed. Not even a twitch of a finger.

"Wake up." Rose heard Dwight speak to Jerome.

"He's dead." Rose cried out. "I saw it with my own eyes, Jerome is dead. He isn't coming back."

It was her own way of keeping sanity in the room. All that has been happening, it isn't possible. There's no way that Jerome could actually come back to life.

Some relief filled Rose when the helper showed up.

"They know our location." It was like music to her ears. Soon, she would be rescued, go back to campus, and refuse to return back to Gotham. Gotham will forever remain in her past.

The two men bickered before Rose, practically giving out their entire year life story to her.

"They want to see his face."

Rose jumped when Dwight electrocuted the guy before him, sending the man flying backward and onto the ground.

"You know, he made an interesting point," Dwight told Rose while going for a scalpel. "They want to see his face."

"Don't do that, please!" Rose cried out before looking away. She couldn't bear to see the first incension made into Jerome's face.

'Jerome, please just wake up. Please.'

Faint noises of sirens filled the room, but that hardly made the situation any better. Rose was trapped with a lunatic, a dead psychopath, and a slight innocent man who was also dead. Part of her believed that she would be next on the list.

And for once since his death, Rose wished that Jerome was awake to end this whole situation.

***

"No awakening for this guy."

"Harvey!?" Rose called out, hoping that she was right and in safe hands.

"Rose?!" It shouldn't have been a surprise for her to hear Victor's voice.

Rose's legs were shaking while she got up on the ground. Footsteps against the metal got louder until she could see the three men in sight.

She practically collapsed in Victor's arms, hiding her face in his shoulder. She could bear the sight of faceless Jerome or even Jim. Rose just wanted to get out of there.

"Rose-"

"Stop right there Jim," Victor told him, shielding the girl away from him. "I wouldn't have even done this," he told the officer. "You'll be lucky if she even wants to talk with you again."

And with that, Victor helped Rose out of the building and into the car. That he knew of, there weren't any obvious signs of harm.

"Rose," he started. The girl didn't respond though. She was just staring off into space with tears staining her face. Something happened to her. The question is whether or not she would want to talk about it.

"Rosie,"

That brought Rose back to reality. Rosie. It was something that her parents always called her. Tabitha took over calling her that name when Rose went into the custody of Tabitha and Theo. But hearing that name slowly became rarer.

Until that moment.

Rose looked up to Victor with a blank look. It was honestly the only thing that she seemed to have process during that day. Something that didn't traumatize her.

"Is it alright that I said that?"

Rose only nodded her head before hugging herself tightly. She knew of psychotic things in her mind, but this one might've taken the lead.

"Why would they want him back?" She questioned before hugging herself tighter. "Don't they know anything about him?"

Victor wasn't sure how to answer that question. He sat down next to her in the car and looked in front of him. "People are crazy."

"You're crazy," Rose told him. "People in this city," she caught a glimpse of Jim and Harvey walking out of the building. "they're demented."

An officer had gotten into the driver's seat of the car, being told to take Rose to the police station.

Rose knew what would be going on. Answering questions about Dwight and their interaction. If she had any idea what he would be doing next. Why would Dwight take Jerome's face.

Some of them seemed easy to Rose, just straight forward questions. Even then, she still didn't understand why take Jerome's face or what he would be doing next. Dwight's whole plan was to bring Jerome back to life, and that failed. So the question was, what was Dwight doing?


	11. Chapter 10

The drive to the station was a quiet one. Dead silence filled the car from start to finish. And while Rose was needed to be interviewed about what happened, she practically demanded to see the body. Jerome's body.

Lee was filled with concern when she saw Rose enter the office with an officer behind her. "Rose, do you want to be here?"

Rose nodded her head before walking in, staring at the fabric covering a body on the metal table. "I want to see him." She told Lee.

The older woman took a deep breath before nodding her head, and uncovering Jerome's face.

It was no exaggeration. Lee was in complete shock when Rose stood expressionless without anything. No shakes, no near gagging, no eye closing, nothing.

It concerned the woman to see this girl like this. It wasn't the Rose she remember meeting at the charity event. The same Rose she would see when the teenager would visit the station.

"Rose-"

"Please leave me alone." Rose told Lee, staring at Jerome's skinless face. Her eyes just seemed to be magnetized to them. Like this skinless face had a force that was holding her attention. 

"What are you doing?!"

Her screams echoed through her head as the image of Jerome's face be cut into played through her head.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered to the lifeless body before her. With her sleeve-cuff covered hand, Rose brought it close to Jerome's face before retracting it and placing it under her chin.

Touching it would be a whole other story. Something she definitely wouldn't be able to do. She closed her eyes before shaking her head. "You know," Rose muttered quietly. She refused to open her eyes to look at the face again. "If you had forgotten about the show that night, all of this wouldn't have happened." 

But then again, Jerome just needed to have the attention. He wanted to make a name of himself. Something Rose would never understand in his world. 

She opened her eyes in time to see an arm twitch. Breathing started to pick up as she backed away from the metal table he laid on. Did it actually work? Did Dwight really bring Jerome back to life?

No, that can't be possible. It literally defies all logic of science. That's what the ginger girl kept telling herself. Maybe she imagined it. Maybe she imagined Jerome's arm twitching. But did that make even more sense? 

Instincts took over and the girl hurried out of there. She kept looking over her shoulder, ready to start running the moment she saw the body in the hallway. 

"Rose?" The girl let out a small shriek when rammed into someone, backing away when she felt arms grab her own. "Rosie,"

That name again. Tabitha would use it. A lot when she was younger, when they first took her in. The usage of it lessened as the girl got older. But still. It was something that only Tabitha used. Rosie. It made her wonder about her aunt. Does Tabitha wonder about her niece? One that she hasn't seen since that night? Does she hope that she's ok and safe? Rose wondered what Tabitha would've done if she learned what had happened to her niece. 

Though, that was a pointless thought. She technically already knew the answer. Tabitha would've killed Jim for allowing her niece to get kidnapped. Killed him for letting her witness what she did.

"What's wrong?" She looked up only to see Victor. It was a relief no doubt, but she looked over her shoulder again. Rose pictured Jerome limping down the hallway. Skinless face and an arm reaching out for her. His precious flower. 

Rose shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought out of her head. "It's nothing," she spoke quietly before looking back to Victor. "Can we please leave?" 

Victor shooked his head for explaining the situation. With Dwight on the loose, Rose wasn't technically safe. They would be sending her back to Wayne Manor while Victor stayed behind at the station. 

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Having the assassin near her, it made her feel safer. 

"Just for a little bit Rose," Victor assured her while walking her out to a police car. "It'll all be over soon." He promised the girl. 

She didn't believe him. But Rose followed through, sitting in the back of the police car and allowing them to take her to Wayne Manor. 

***

Lee sat in annoyance as Jerome kept laughing about the fact that Jim killed her husband. 

"You miss a lot being dead," Jerome kept cackling. It had seemed that he did indeed miss too much action since his death. 

Lee just allowed him to keep going. "There's a hundred cops on the other side of the door ready to kill you again." 

Jerome continued to laugh for a little bit longer before stopping. "I see your point." He told her, getting close up to Lee's face. "The last thing I remember, I was going to kill Bruce Wayne," the blank look on Lee's face told him that he didn't succeed. "Right, Theo Galavan killed me." He continued to mutter an insult about him before deciding on killing him first. 

"Theo Galavan's dead," Lee informed him. "Which time?" She asked the maniac before her when he asked about who killed Galavan. First, there was Gordon and Penguin who killed him, then he was blown up by Butch. 

"Galavan came back to life?" Jerome questioned before nodding his head, mimicking Lee's response. Theo Galavan, always upstaging Jerome. 

To Lee's surprise, not once had Jerome mentioned Rose. Though, one could consider that to be good. For now, the girl was safe from him. 

Her breath hitched when Jerome wrapped a hand around her throat, getting close to her face again. "Where's my face?" 

Not exactly what she was expecting, but she should've seen that. Surprise it took him this long to question his missing face. 

With the information that he wanted from her, Jerome tied Lee up before turning the tv on. He wanted to see this Dwight guy in action. This guy, who stole his face. Quite literally.

"He doesn't have anything," he told Lee while watching the broadcast that Dwight was playing on. "Though," he placed the police hat over his head. "He is a handsome fellow." He chuckled before heading towards the door. "You'll want to keep watching, don't want to miss anything that'll happen."


	12. Chapter 11

"I'm going to stay here while you go to the manor."

"But-"

"You'll be safe Rose." She didn't like hearing that from Jim. She looked back to Victor as he hurried her out to a car that would take her to Bruce's.

"What if-"

"He won't get to you." Rose stood a few feet away from the car with Zsasz. Her arms were hugging her stomach as she looked up to him. "Next time you see me, he'll be locked away and won't be able to escape."

She lowered her gaze, not believing anything he was saying at the moment. Suddenly she felt herself pressed against his body, able to inhale Zsasz's scent on his shirt.

"You'll be safe."

***

Rose honestly didn't like the idea. Being with Bruce and Alfred without much protection. That or it could've been the idea that Jerome was somewhere out there while she was utterly alone. She had no one beside her to ensure that she would make it through the night.

Victor was at the precinct with Jim and Harvey. It could be to make sure nothing was going to happen to her.

The ringing of a phone brought Rose from her thoughts. She watched as went to pick it up before it stopped ringing. Rose stood behind Bruce, breathing slowing picking up as Alfred brought a finger to his mouth.

She shrieked when something hit Alfred, knocking him to the ground. Familiar cackling filled her ears. Rose covered her ears, trying to mute them while squeezing her eyes shut. Her throat thickened was she fought the urge to cry.

That couldn't be him. He's dead. There is no way that Jerome could be alive.

"My, my," those were the first words she heard. "Look how bi-"

She was scared to open her eyes. She could feel him staring at her. "My beautiful flower."

"This isn't real," Rose continuously muttered to herself, wishing that this was all a horrible nightmare.

"Rose," she heard Bruce whisper to her. She only opened to see him ushering her to sit down near Alfred. She couldn't believe that he, in that moment, was more calm than her. Hardly mattered because Rose was willing to do whatever she could to keep herself somewhat safe.

While people started to trash the room, Bruce stayed near Rose and Alfred before looking to Jerome. He was the one who was going to face him that night.

"I remember those days," Jerome went on about being a teenager and remembering the various emotions he felt. "And you my flower," Jerome smiled down at Rose. "You were my first time."

Rose shivered, thinking to the night Jerome was talking about. The thought of it made her cringe and tear up. Not what she wanted for her first time, but not like she had much of a choice.

"I asked you what you want!" Bruce yelled at Jerome.

"Right. I want to kill you." Jerome blatantly stated.

"Why?" Rose croaked.

"Well, it's the last thing I remember wanting to do."

The answer sickened Rose. It also reminded her of the old Jerome. Before his death. He was dead set on killing Bruce. She thought he would runaway with her, give up a like of killing and maybe act like a normal teenager. Or at least get away from the psychotic tendencies.

Jerome looked close to killing Bruce when he interrupted him. Bruce mentioned how Jerome was a showman.

"Thank you,"

Rose looked between the two. She didn't understand what he was getting at. Did some alarm go off and Bruce was delaying time before they showed up? If so, she needed one on her at all times.

More talk continues, Bruce going on how killing him should mean something. Getting Jerome to the point that he needed an audience.

"A show," Rose's voice cracked as she spoke up. Both Jerome and Bruce looked to her. "It needs to be a show. After all, only you know how to put one on." She felt her body shake as she stood to her feet.

"Oh how brilliant you are my Rose," Jerome placed his hands on Rose's face. He was oblivious to the uncomfortableness that was being showed on her.

"Saddle up boys, were taking the show on the road!" Jerome called out, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulder and keeping close to Bruce.

'This can't be happening,' Rose thought to herself while Jerome talked with Bruce and Alfred. She started to pinch herself, hoping to bring herself back to reality.

It wasn't working. This was all real. Jerome's alive and he's going to kill Bruce by the end of the night no doubt. She wasn't stupid enough to try and escape at that moment.

Instincts started to kick in. To keep herself alive, and hopeful Bruce, time needed to be delay. Long enough for someone to find them. Which meant playing along with Jerome's games, resorting back to the high school girl that he knew.

Rose closed her eyes, silently praying that some higher power would let her make it through the night. Would let things be normal for once, long enough for her to get out of the city for good.

"Oh my flower," Rose felt herself tense up as Jerome traced a finger along her cheek. "I didn't think how much I missed you until now."

"It was hard without you," Rose created some distance between them the moment she felt something touch her neck. "I didn't believe that this could be done, but here you are." She didn't dare look at him.

Jerome pulled her to a stop, letting his goons and Bruce go ahead of them. "Look at me."

Rose didn't want to. She could only stare at the white entire he was wearing. "Look. At. Me."

Rose could feel pain striking through her wrists and she immediately looked up to Jerome. His face looked like a masked with the staples around his eyes and across his mouth. A small part of her could've been fooled.

"Jerome wait," Rose quickly interjected when she saw him make a move to kiss her. "Just wait, we'll have all the time together." It wasn't good enough. She needed something to help it seem perfect. "It should be after you," she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Kill Bruce?" Rose nodded at the question. A moment of silent before being followers by laughter. "Brilliant Rose! It'll add to the drama of just killing him. Gotham's elite is dead, and the innocent flower is all mine."

Jerome continued to laugh, pulling Rose along with him. She could only weakly laugh, thinking about endless possibilities of nightmare events that could follow.


	13. Chapter 12

Victor was with Jim at the Wayne Manor. They killed off the remaining Jerome goons with Alfred, and for Victor, it didn't take him long to notice that Rose was missing.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Where's Rose?" Victor could hardly care about what happened to the boy. Rose was missing at the moment, and it was his idea to send her over to the manor thinking she would be safe there.

"Jerome took them," Alfred said while grabbing a free gun from the dead bodies.

Victor closed his eyes for a minute. Rose is scared no doubt. Probably resorting to complying with whatever is wanted of her.

"We'll go back to the station and figure out where they might be," Jim said while walking towards an exit of the manor.

***

Rose was uncomfortable at this distorted version of the circus. She could barely hear the words the Jerome said. She timidly followed them to a face painting station. Well, followed would be a nice way of saying it. Jerome grabbed her hand and pulled her along, chuckling at the excitement all around him.

"What would you like on you?" Jerome asked Rose while Bruce was getting his face painted. She couldn't answer. It seemed almost impossible to form words at the moment. She couldn't answer, only watch everything happen.

"Now why's my precious flower crying?" Rose flinched as Jerome brought a finger to her face. "Happy to be with me forever?"

Rose released a sob just thinking about being around this for the rest of her life. Jerome let one of his infamous cackles. She could see Bruce looking at her through her blurred eyes. The moment Jerome stabbed some lackey of his and stuck his finger in the wound, Rose had to look away and cover her mouth. Rose wasn't sure if she would even vomit because of that.

"C'mon everyone," Jerome cried out, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders again. "Let's have some more fun!" He led the group from station to station before stopping at one that was empty.

Rose's eyes widen when she saw someone sitting in a sick version of a dunk tank. Pirhanas were swimming in the water. 

'Please don't kill him, please don't kill him,' Rose thought to herself as Jerome took aim to throw the ball at the target. Relief filled her when Bruce shoved him, causing Jerome to miss the target altogether.

"Foul!" Jerome cried out looking between a goon and Bruce.

"If you want to kill someone, then kill me!"

"Jerome this needs to stop," Rose managed to get words out. Neither what she or Bruce said really worked, because Jerome "accidentally" hit the target. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

Rose cringed and averted her gaze the moment she heard the bell ring.

Rose took a couple of steps over to Bruce, examining the arm that had staples in it. "Unless you have some secret weapon, we're not getting out of here." She whispered to Bruce as they were forced to start walking.

"Just trust me, Rose," Bruce told her, being forced in a different direction while Jerome brought Rose along with him.

There was silence between the two as Jerome walked into an empty tent. Rose only hoped that this was for changing his clothes and nothing else.

"So," Rose looked to Jerome who sat down in a wooden chair. "How much did you miss me?"

Rose stared at Jerome, unable to form an answer. She was slowly processing that Jerome was really back and this wasn't some dream.

Rose looked down at her arm, repeatedly pinching it in hope that this is actually a dream, and she would wake up in a car with Victor.

"What are you doing?"

"Pinching myself," Rose quietly answered. "This can't be real."

"But it is my Rose," Jerome stood up and grabbed Rose's arms. He didn't take notice that the girl flinched at the actions. "I'm back, and once Bruce Wayne is dead, it'll just be you and me for the rest of time."

Rose swallowed her own saliva, silently wishing for Victor to walk in and just knock Jerome out.

Jerome stood up and walked over to Rose, forcing her to look up at him.

Rose was practically trembling in her shoes when she stared in his eyes. There seemed to be no life in them at all. Though, she always wondered if he even had life in them.

She adverted her gaze and by some blessing, a goon walked in telling Jerome that they were almost ready.

"Great!" Jerome told him, spinning on his heels to face them. "Bring my flower and give her a front row seat."

Rose hurried past Jerome, willingly following the goon to somewhere that wasn't with him. "I want her to witness the end of Bruce Wayne."

Rose closed her eyes, shivering at the thought of witnessing someone die. 'He's just a boy' she thought to herself as she followed the person to a large circus tent.

Rose took a seat in the front, like Jerome requested, and hugged herself for protection. The louder these people screamed and laugh, the tighter Rose hugged herself and hunched in posture. She looked around, hoping that Victor or even Jim were in eye sight. Alas, she couldn't spot one of them. Or anyone that wasn't wearing clown makeup.

Lights dimmed until a huge spotlight was focused on the center of a curtain. Jerome stepped out and people were cheering Their king was ready to take power.

He shot someone who continued to laugh when he wanted silence, before going on how tonight would be the night that they takeover Gotham. And that Bruce would die.

Rose inhaled when curtains were pulled back, and Bruce was handcuffed to a post. She shook her head, unable to even look at it.

"Jerome, please don't do this!" Rose called over the cheering of the crowd while he prepared the cannon to kill Bruce. Filling it with knives and nails, Rose brought to her thumb to her mouth, chewing on the nail and parts of the skin.

Gun shots startled her, and when she heard "Detective Gordon," come from Jerome's mouth, relief filled her for once that night.

More gun shots hand Rose on the ground, covering her head and ears as shots kept firing.

"No!" She practically screamed when she felt someone grab her. Rose struggled to stay where she was before seeing that it was Victor who was holding her.

She didn't say anything while wrapping her arms around him, thankful that he actually did come for her.

"We need to get you out of here." Victor told her, pulling her to her feet and covering her. He fired some shots before making sure that Rose was physically fine.

"You need to get Bruce!" Rose yelled over the chaos, constantly looking behind her to see Bruce still on the post. 

"Rose, you're my priority right now!" Victor almost snapped at her, trying to get her to somewhere safe that wasn't in the middle of a firing range.

"He's going to get killed!"

"That's not my problem."

Rose, for once in her life, pulled her arm out of Victor's grip and started to run back to the tent. Her only hope was to get there in time before the cannonball.

BOOM!


	14. Chapter 13

"Bruce!"

All that was left was an obliterated post, handcuffs, and nails and knives stuck in it. Her eyes widen. He was missing and Jerome was on the route to kill him. "You need to save him," she told Victor who started carrying her away from the scene.

"Rose-" Victor had to stop walking and put her down. The moment she saw Jim running in a direction, Rose ran after him. "Rose!"

"Rose, you need to get to-"

"Jerome's going to kill Bruce," Rose cringed when she heard a gunshot. "Please Jim," She was panting while she stared up to him, silently pleading for Jim to do the right thing.

"Rose it's not safe for you," Rose caught sight of Alfred before hurrying after him. If the police officer won't listen, then maybe the butler will.

"Rosie," Rose ignored her name being called by Victor.

"Alfred, Jerome's going to kill him." Rose managed to catch up, stepping backwards as he started to punch a goon and knocked him to the ground.

"Well miss, Jerome's going to need to get through me before he gets to Master Bruce." Rose jumped when she felt an arm wrapped around her, before recognizing Victor's gloved hand on her.

"Rose, I need you get you-"

"Alfred!"

"Bruce!"

Rose was relieved, probably less than Alfred, but still relieved to see Bruce running into Alfred's arms.

Whatever they said, it was drowned over the screaming Rose could hear. She stared at the exit Bruce came out of, anxiously waiting if Jerome would follow pursuit.

Jerome staggered out, eyes landing on Bruce before shuffling over to get what he wanted the entire night.

"Watch out!" Rose yelled as Jim yelled something before punching him twice. Rose barely caught glimpse of what came flying off of Jerome's face before being spun into Victor's chest.

Jim had literally punched Jerome's face off.

***

Rose sat in a chair with a hot chocolate in hand and a blanket around her shoulders. She was waiting on Victor to get them a car so they could go back to her campus.

"They said an officer would take us back." Victor told Rose before taking a seat in the chair next to her. He watched as the girl barely nodded her head, staring at the cup that held her drink.

"I don't know what Jerome would've done if he had killed him." She muttered quietly.

Victor looked down to the floor before looking back to the ginger. "You ran back to get him. Into shots being fired."

"Adrenaline makes people do impossible things. They won't think before they act." Rose felt her eyes getting heavy, holding back a yawn from being released.

An officer walked up to them, telling them that he would be taking them back to Rose's campus.

Rose stood up, allowing Victor to wrap an arm around her shoulders while they followed the officer to an unmarked police car. They both got into the back seat.

Rose wasn't sure how long it was into the drive, but her head slowly started to bob and it became almost impossible to keep her eyes open. Her head rested against Victor's arm, and when he looked down to the girl, she looked to be passed out.

The assassin didn't do anything beside keep an arm around her and watching the cars that drove drove past them.

***

Rose lazily opened her eyes, surprised to see that she was in her dorm room. When she lifted her head up a bit, that's when Victor stood up from the chair he was sitting in and brought it closer to the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked while looking at her clock, seeing that it was close to three in the afternoon.

"Always thought you were a light sleeper," Victor told her as he was the one that carried her from the car to the dorm building. "And you need better food selection." He was disappointed to see that the only food Rose had were granola bars, trail mix, and pretzels.

Rose rubbed her eyes before sitting up on her bed. She looked around the room before pinching her arm repeatedly. She knew she was awake when she felt the pressure of her nails digging into her skin. Rose didn't know what to say. Mainly, the girl was still processing what happened last night and early into this morning.

"Rose," the girl looked over to Victor. "I'm sure if you need time away, no one will judge you."

Rose shook her head before bringing her fingers to her mouth, chewing on the nail. "I'm fine," she mumbled to him. Right now, she wanted to return to normalcy. Catch up with any missed work and maintain her grades.

"He won't get out will he?"

Victor took notice of a look of fear on Rose's face. He shook his head. "That clown won't be getting near you on my watch."

Rose smiled weakly, feeling some assurance with what he said to her. "Thank you," Rose looked down at her bedding. "And thank you for being there."

"It's my job." Victor had a small smile on his face, noticing a smile on Rose's face and seeing her body relax the longer they're in the dorm room. He stood up from the chair and tossed Rose's dorm keys and her college ID to her.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to get some real food." Was all he said, pulling the girl to her feet, and walking her out of the room and building.

For once, Rose kept a smile on her face, feeling comfortable with life at the moment and what may come towards her in the future.


	15. Epilogue

"Yes Jim," Rose spoke through the phone while walking through her apartment. She felt safe in it. Just outside the city limits of Gotham. "I have an appointment with a client at 2, can I call you when it's done?"

"Yeah, I just want to know if there's anything you need me or Harvey to do." Rose flipped through a list, seeing what else she needed to get done.

"We already have the flowers, decorations, and the venue." She muttered. "Need catering, music, venue for the reception, and I still need to find a dress."

"I can take you dress shopping."

"Just make sure Alfred and Bruce will be able to make it to the appointment as well. I'm able to get a couple of friends to make it as well." She paused for a moment, staring at Tabitha's names circled. "Have you heard anything about Tabitha?"

"Nothing. I'm sure she could make an entrance at the reception." Rose silently nodded her head before looking at a clock for the time.

"I need to go, I'll call you later."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Yep, bye." Rose ended the call before hanging the phone and walking to her office area to set up for her last appointment of the day.

Hearing the ringing of the phone, she let out a frustrated sigh while making her way to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you sure you want a simple cake?" Rose sighed while looking at an ideal look of a cake.

"Yes, at most three tiers. Vanilla batter and frosting." She repeated what she said that morning. "And please pay for it. I don't want any favors or theft for this day."

"Fine, love you."

"Love you too." Rose smiled before hanging the phone up and walking back into her office. She stared down at the ring on her finger, fidgeting with it as the thought of the proposal.

***

Rose was prepping dinner for the evening when she heard the door open. She didn't jump at all when she heard the door open and the wood creaking with every foot step.

"Smells good," Rose had small smile as she felt hands rest on her arms.

"Just sauce," she tried to explain while stirring the sauce with a wooden spoon.

"Still beats food that college would serve." Rose looked her shoulder to see Victor grabbing a bottle of wine from their fridge.

"Did you pay?"

"Yes I did." He pulled to wine glasses out from a cabinet and poured some of the red liquid into each of them. "Hope you're happy."

"I am," she turned back to the sauce. "I think some time this weekend Jim will take me dress shopping."

"Hope he can manage on his pay." Victor mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

Rose turned the stove off before dumping the sauce into a bowl and setting it on the table. "It'll just be him, Alfred, Bruce, and my the only two girls in the bridal party."

"Bridesmaid and maid of honor." Victor recited from various times Rose informed him on the position. He grabbed plates and silverware before setting them in places next to each other.

He wouldn't ask the question of how Rose was doing. Ever since that one night, back when he first started as the personal bodyguard, neither of them actually addressed anything about it. Besides assuring that he would never get near Rose again.

He would never tell Rose, but Victor constantly has been reminding his own little team to keep an eye on things when the day comes. He wasn't going to let one clown ruin the special day for him and his Rosie.

But he also knows that that one night, and him, specifically have been haunting Rose. As of now, every now and then (at least once a month), Rose has a nightmare that always relates back to the clown himself. They get worse and occur more on the anniversary of that specific night.

Rose placing what looked like chicken broke Victor from his own thoughts. He grabbed her hand as she went to sit down, placing a small kiss on the hand.

Rose only had a smile while she sat down, serving dinner to Victor before placing some on her own plate.

"So," Victor had a mischief smile as he got an idea. "What about a honeymoon?"


End file.
